1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer coating structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a multi-layer coating structure with anti-reflection, anti-static and anti-smudge functions and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that the conventional layer structure for an anti-reflection optical coating has a general principle. This general principle is that the surface layer of the optical coating should be a material with low refractive index such as SiO2, with a refractive index of 1.46, or MgF2, with a refractive index of 1.38. However, when a metal based anti-reflection coating is applied on a display screen to create a high EMI shielding effect for a computer monitor, or low reflection glass for an LCD or a PDP, there are some bottlenecks in the process for high volume mass production. The basic reason for this is that the protective layer, for example SiO2 or MgF2, of the optical layer has a naturally porous microstructure and allows H2O vapor to diffuse into the thin, low resistivity metal layer, changing the electric and optical characteristics of the layer system. This optical layer structure has a high surface energy so that the optical layer structure absorbs dusts, pollutants or fingerprints easily.